One Last Battle
by Definition of Creative
Summary: The end of feudal era Japan is drawing near, for Kagome at least. One last battle remains for her and InuYasha. NOTE: THERE'S AN ALTERNATE ENDING. ONE SHOT.


**Title: **One Last Battle

**Author: **Stephanie Damage Done

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. This is merely my own story coming out of my own imagination. I do not own any of the lyrics I use in my stories. They just add to the mood. I just own the plot of the story. Any poems are most likely owned by myself. Please don't steal them and call them yours. I'll find out one way or another.

**Author's Note**: Please leave useful and constructive reviews! They're much appreciated. Just, if you don't like something, don't be rude about it… Please say it in a kind way; after all, I _am_ human… I've got feelings… Despite whether you do or not.

**Song**: I'm Lost Without You- Blink 182

**ONE SHOT**

_Kagome is lying on the grass near the well. She's deep in thought. Next to her is Inuyasha. Both of them are silent. It is Kagome's last time visiting feudal Japan- Kagome sighs._

_KAGOME'S POV_

_I'm going to miss this place. I will definitely miss Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Kilala, Kouga, and the rest of the gang! I can't believe that after this day, I'll never be returning… They don't need me anymore. They lost the battle. Inuyasha won't become a full-fledged demon. Well, that's a good thing, considering his temper. _

_Kagome laughs_. _She starts remembering all the times he lost his temper, and her having to yell out, "Sit boy!" or "Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha turns to look at her, breaking her train of thought. _

"Whatcha thinking about, Kagome?"

"Oh, nothing," Kagome smiled, avoiding eye contact with him.

_I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you._

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this._

_INUYASHA'S POV_

_This is the last time Kagome'll visit us, ME. I wonder what she'll do back in her era… Will she still think about me? I don't know what I'll do now that the Shikon Jewel is in the hands of some lame demon… Probably doesn't know what to do with the thing. _

"Hey, Inuyasha, what are you gonna do once I leave?" interrogated Kagome.

"I don't know. I never really thought this journey would ever end."

"But you had to have known this trip would end at some point, right?"

"Well, yeah. But I never thought of what I'd do after it was over," he implied.

_Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_KAGOME'S POV_

_I wonder if he'll still think about me. I don't want him to forget. We've had good AND bad times. But, I guess that's one of the things I'll miss about him. _

Kagome hears a 'SMACK' in the distance.

_I guess Miroku was up to caressing Sango again._

She laughs. Just then, Sango comes running, Miroku right behind her.

_I hope Shippo develops into a strong fox demon. I'm sure he'll do well, with Inuyasha by his side._

"Hey, Inuyasha? Are you going to stay with these characters after I'm gone?"

"I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about _that_ either."

"Haven't you thought about _anything_ after I leave?" Kagome demanded aggravated. Her eyes locked in his gaze. She then noticed his puppy-dog look. She knew she couldn't resist Inuyasha, even if she tried. Kagome sighs once again.

_I guess he'll NEVER change. He'll just gradually get older, perhaps more mature. By that time, I'll be a mother._

_Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

It was getting chilly. The gang gathered 'round Kagome to say their final good-byes. Off in the distance, Kagome, standing on the hill near the well, took one last look around. She took in all that she could; took a deep, cleansing breath; turned around with her things on her back, and started walking towards the well. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to step back into the well. There was a gentle breath behind her. Kagome turned around, looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha started, but couldn't finish.

"Inu…Yasha… I'll miss you."

Kagome turned around, stepped inside the well, and never looked back. The well was sealed off.

_I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALTERNATE ENDING

Just then, as Kagome was about to set foot inside the well, she felt a disturbance and the presence of a Sacred Shikon Jewel.

**A/N: For those of you who weren't able to catch on in the alternate ending, yes. This does mean Kagome stays with InuYasha in the mean time. :**


End file.
